1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display system, a display device, an information display method, and a program.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known an example of using a display device mounted on the head and called a head mounted display (HMD) in order to support a person performing a work (see, e.g., JP-A-2007-320715 (Document 1) and JP-A-2012-138005 (Document 2)). The system described in Document 1 transmits a view field image, which has been taken by a camera device provided to a worker HMD unit, to a manager HMD unit to make it possible to monitor the working state of the worker in the manager HMD unit. Further, the server described in Document 2 transmits information related to a destination, goods, schedule, and so on to an HMD worn by a pilot of a transport aircraft. A client device provided with the HMD displays virtual space information on the HMD based on the information transmitted from the server, position information and orientation information of the transport aircraft, and so on. The virtual space information includes a variety of types of information expressed by arrows or characters.
Although in the related art method, the view field image and the information using characters are displayed in the HMD on the side of supporting the work or on the side on which the work is supported as described above, it has been desired to transmit a larger amount of information in a way easier to understand.